Birthday Miracle
by cullen-hale sisters
Summary: Elizabeth gets a special birthday miracle.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys. I am still working on A Christmas Gift but this story has been bouncing around in my head all weekend. It is a short story. Not sure how many chapters but the last few episodes has given me the inspiration for this story. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Webber Baldwin walked into her home with her drunk teenage son, Cameron. She watched as he moved to the couch and laid down. She went upstairs to change out of her scrubs. She looked at the pictures on her dresser and wondered how her life had gotten so complicated. Her best friends, Emily Quatermaine and Nikolas Cassadine, were dead. Her ex-husband, Lucky Spencer, was somewhere and her current husband, Franco Baldwin, was walking around with someone else's memories and basically assumed that identity. The court case to fight for her husband did not go the way she wanted and had drained her.

Now she had to deal with her teenage son who was caught drinking at a high school Halloween party. Elizabeth wondered how she was going to punish him when she did much worst when she was his age. She put on a pair of lounge pants and an oversize t-shirt and decided to check on her two younger sons, Jake and Aiden. As she closed Aiden's door, she heard Cameron yell out. She ran downstairs and saw Cameron, who was pale and who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Cam, what is it?" she asked.

"Mom I saw Uncle Nikolas. He was outside in the window," he said.

"Oh Honey. I think you are still a little drunk. It is impossible for you to have seen Nikolas. He has been gone for over three years now. With all that is going on, there are days I wish I could just pick up the phone and call him or your Aunt Emily. Why don't you go up to bed and we will talk more tomorrow," she told him, placing a hand on her eldest son's cheek. "I love you Cameron."

"I love you too Mom and again I am so sorry," he said, "Good night."

Elizabeth watched her son go up the stairs. She could feel the tears coming, wishing she knew what to do. She walked to the door to make sure it was locked and turned off the lights. She went upstairs. She did not see the figure in the shadows looking through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot that you like it so far. I am not sure when the next update will be. School started back up again yesterday and I am getting to go on vacation next week. I am hoping to get a new chapter up before I leave. Enjoy the new chapter.

I do not own any of the characters. GH and ABC does.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Elizabeth came down the stairs to noises coming from the kitchen. She walked in and saw all three of her boys were cooking.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

"We made breakfast Mom," Jake said, walking over to her and hugged her. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday," Cameron and Aiden said at the same time.

"Boys this is great. Thank you. No eat your breakfast. You guys have to get ready for school," she said, hugging each of the boys. As they finished eating, the phone rang.

"Hello," Elizabeth answered.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Elizabeth," she heard.

"Spencer thank you. How are you?" she asked.

"Good. Can't talk right now. Got to go," he said and hung up. She looked at the phone and shook her hear. She looked at the boys.

"Spencer being Spencer," she told them, and they all laughed.

The boys got ready to leave for school and she reminded Cameron that they still had a meeting at the principal's office. After they left, she grabbed her laptop and sat on the couch. She was worried about what Cameron thought he saw. She typed in "drunken hallucinations." She read how it was a rare condition in people who drank a lot over the years. As she was researching, the doorbell rang. She sat her laptop down and answered the door.

"Laura, hi. Come on in," she said to her former mother-in-law, Laura Spencer.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart. I heard about the ruling. How are you holding up?" Laura asked, giving her a hug.

"I am hanging in there. Cameron is taking it hard. Please come sit. Can I get you something to drink?" Elizabeth asked.

"Water is fine," Laura said, sitting on the couch. As Elizabeth was getting her a drink, she noticed what was on the laptop.

"You heard about Ava Jerome?" Laura asked.

"No what happened?" Elizabeth wondered.

"She checked herself into Shady Brook last night. I asked because of what you were looking at. I am sorry," Laura said.

Elizabeth came back into the living room and handed Laura a glass of water.

"No, it's ok. I was doing some research because your eldest grandson decided to get drunk at the school dance and he said saw someone outside at the window last night," Elizabeth told Laura.

"Who did he think he saw?" Laura asked.

"Nikolas," Elizabeth said, sadly.

"Not Cameron too..." Laura exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I am so sorry this is so late. I have been so busy with school and I have been sick off and on since the New Years. I hope your all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth looked at Laura with a mixture of concerned and sadness. After all, Laura was Nikolas' son.

"What do you mean? I'm confused," Liz asked.

Laura looked at her sadly and said "That is way Ava Jerome committed herself. She thought she saw Nikolas as well."

Liz got up and went over to hug her formal mother-in-law.

"I am so sorry. I know it brings up painful memories," Liz said.

"It's ok. It has been almost three years, but it still feels like it was yesterday. Well. I have to head to the office. I will call you later," Laura said and left.

Elizabeth put the glasses in the sink and grabbed her coat and keys and walked out the door. She drove to the flower shop and picked up the flowers she had ordered a few days before, then she drove to the park.

As she walked through the park, she saw her husband.

"Franco," she said.

"Elizabeth, I am glad I ran into you, I will make this short. I am leaving town," Franco/Drew said.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"I am leaving town with Kim," he told her,

"You can't. We are trying to find a way to reserve the memory switch," she said, pleading with him.

"I am sorry," he said, walking away.

Elizabeth stood there, watching him walk away. After a minute, she walked back to her car and drove over to the Quartermain mansion. When she got there, she got out of her car, grabbing the flowers, walked to the door, and knocked. The door open and she saw Ned Quartermain.

"Elizabeth, this is a surprise. Please come in. What can I do for you?" he asked, allowing her to come in.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I can go down to the mausoleum and visit Emily's grave?" she asked.

"Of course, you can. Do you want me to walk down with you?" Ned asked, knowing how close Elizabeth was to Emily.

"No, that's ok. I know the way. Thank you though," she said, walking to the door.

She left the mansion and walked down to where the Quartermain were buried. She walked into the small mausoleum. She took a small portion of the flowers and placed them next to Lila's grave and she did the same next to AJ's grave as she was close to both of them. She placed the rest next to Emily's grave. It was the anniversary of her of her passing

"Hi Emily," she said.


End file.
